Rede : Emaranhados de uma Vida
by Assuka
Summary: Yuki só queria um futuro diferente do qual se mostrava para ele. jamais teve grandes sonhos além de não ser o que via em seus pais. É uma pena que alguém o tenha achado ao menos... interessante.
1. Loucura

**Rede – Emaranhados de uma vida.**

_Capitulo 1 - Loucura_

_- O vento... Ele não sopra..._

Murmurou a figura masculina atônita ao centro de uma rua completamente estática. Os fios elétricos formavam grandes emaranhados acima dele, tingindo a sua visão celeste de filetes negros e embaraçados. O céu havia tomado uma cor rubra. Um rubor morto. O vento realmente não soprava.

- _Está tudo tão morto_. – ele não conseguia sentir nem mesmo sua existência naquele local. Era como se tudo fosse estático e efêmero demais para estar realmente ali – _Tudo tão pálido..._

As cores haviam perdido toda sua majestade, e haviam tomado um ar lânguido. A apatia local parecia se prolongar nas frases do rapaz que insistiam em criar tamanho eco. Tudo parecia morto.

- _É belo... E triste_. – ele agora tinha a cabeça baixa e falava em um tom quase sufocado, e os cabelos caíam-lhe a face, escondendo-se de alguma coisa – _Você não acha ?_

A pergunta ecoou como todas as frases anteriores. Porém desta vez fora um pouco diferente. Parecia que as palavras seguiam o fluxo de um vento que não existia, buscando ouvidos que não se faziam presentes. Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Um sorriso cínico e satisfeito. Para ele, alguém havia ouvido.

- _Não se cansa de me perturbar?_ – erguendo os braços, mantendo-os abertos, iniciou um movimento calmo e intuitivo. Girava ao seu redor – _Não vês? Tens medo. Está só. Você pode ser um Deus, mais ainda sim está só._

Assim que a última sílaba havia soado e ecoado pela rua deserta e parada no tempo, um barulho se fez. Mais parecia um zumbido, ou um gemido. Não houve tempo suficiente para prestar a atenção e o vento, antes inexistente tragou o rapaz em uma tormenta raivosa. Tudo girou em sua visão, as coisas já não tinham mais lugar, os sons não existiam e a efemeridade de tudo aquilo se esmaecia conforme seus olhos se fechavam dando lugar á escuridão.

Levemente abriu os olhos. Era manhã. O sol tentava avidamente atravessar os filetes da persiana do quarto. Aquilo era real. Os momentos anteriores não passavam de um sonho. O sol trazia vida. O quarto, as paredes pálidas e alvas demonstravam alguma existência. A bagunça inerente de um quarto que há muito se esquecera e perdera-se no tempo se fazia presente, mostrando que alguém vivia ali. Alguém real. Yuki sorriu.

- _Então? O que acha do meu mundo?_ – Pronunciou calmamente abafando as últimas sílabas enquanto observava o pálido teto que embalava seu olhar. _– Ele é entediante?_ – se prolongou o rapaz que ainda permanecia deitado em uma cama mal arrumada.

Mal o rapaz se ergue, e a pequena Tv do quarto liga espontaneamente. A imagem é de um tom azul, forte o suficiente para machucar os olhos de Yuki. Porém, logo o azul se desfaz dando lugar a uma imagem embaçada. A forma lembra uma cabeça humana. Aos pouco vai ganhando forma. É uma menina. Trajava uma roupa estranha. Parecia metálica e negra ao mesmo tempo. Ela tem os olhos vagos e vazios e olha com firmeza para Yuki.

- _Decidiu se mostrar?_ _Ainda não me disse o que acha do meu mundo?_ – indagou o rapaz com um bom tom de escárnio – _Por acaso tem medo dele também?_

- _Ele não é seu. Ele é meu_. – provocara a menina da televisão com uma voz titubeante e digital. – _Tão meu quanto suas memórias_. _Quanto sua vida_. – continuou.

Logo que a voz se desfez a televisão apagou-se em um rompante, fazendo com que sua tela voltasse ao negro habitual de seu desuso.

Yuki zangou-se com a aparição. Seu rosto frisou-se. Ele queria saber o por quê dessas brincadeiras. Já fazia três semanas que esses sonhos vinham todas as noites. Porém, logo sua ira se foi ao reparar que pela primeira vez ela havia se mostrado. Ela! Quem diria. Uma garota! Sua mente estava lhe pregando peças demais ultimamente. Tinha certeza agora que estava ficando esquizofrênico.

Olhou mais uma vez para o quarto, e deixando escapar um breve suspiro decidiu que iria arrumá-lo ao chegar do colégio. Afinal sua mãe chegaria de viagem daqui a dois dias.

Ao descer as escadas lembrou-se que seu pai ficara até tarde trabalhando na sala, afinal ele havia dormido á frente de seu Navi portátil, e ainda jazia lá, emitindo um ruído suficientemente alto para acordar qualquer um que tentasse dormir ao seu redor.

_- Nada muda..._ – murmurou o rapaz enquanto abria a geladeira.

Passou alguns instantes olhando para dentro da branca caixa gelada, porém tudo que restava a essa altura eram duas míseras latinhas de um engradado de cerveja. Pegando uma delas, abriu-a com desleixo.

_-Ótimo. Minha mãe irá nos matar quando descobrir que meu café da manhã foi uma cerveja choca! _

Ele sabia o quanto sua mãe odiava essas manias ocidentais que seu pai havia adquirido com as viagens pela empresa. Durante anos ela havia se esforçado ao máximo para cuidar daquela família, e em pouco tempo tudo havia se desvirtuado. Seu pai não parava mais em casa, ela havia arranjado um emprego de meio turno que a estava consumindo tanto quanto os problemas familiares. Fazia um mês que ela havia viajado para a casa de seus avós. Lá era calmo o suficiente para que ela pudesse descansar. O Stress havia provocado vários mal estares e além de tudo ela não parecia muito feliz ultimamente. Foi uma boa coisa. Seu pai também estava muito distante da família, e tudo indicava a Yuki que aquele antro familiar estava se esvaindo. As poucas palavras que aquele homem carrancudo que um dia teve a felicidade de chamar de pai pronunciava agora eram ásperas ou ordens. Ele sabia que sua mãe estava sofrendo com aquilo. Não via a hora em que um deles desejasse o divórcio. Seria melhor para os três.

Por sua vez, Yuki praticamente não tem parado em casa. E quando pára se tranca em seu quarto á frente de seu computador e faz de tudo para pronunciar poucas palavras. O medo de ser o estopim para o deteriorar daquela família o tinha deixado cada vez mais distante. E ele sabia disso. Na verdade até gostava. Não precisava observar o dia-a-dia de seus pais com aquele olhar vazio e crítico, amaldiçoando a cada instante o possível futuro que o levaria a ser igual a eles. Estava longe de ser garoto rebelde, mas estava perto de odiar o mundo da forma mais sincera possível.

Percebeu então que continuava parado, bebendo a cerveja e olhando vagamente para seu pai, dormindo duramente na mesa fria. Na verdade, pouco se importava com a cena. Havia se perdido nos seus pensamentos.

_- Acho que estou realmente ficando louco._

Resolveu então subir novamente as escadas e tomar um banho. Aliás, precisava se arrumar para o colégio. O tempo já se fazia mais do que curto para ele. Antes de subir olhou mais uma vez para a sala semivazia. A tranqüilidade que normalmente o faria feliz o deixou pensativo. Algo estava diferente. Ele passou as mãos aos olhos, acreditando que era apenas o sonho. Porém, ao voltar a olhar para sala, teve ainda mais certeza de que o sonho poderia ser um problema mental.

Lá estava ela. A mesma menina da Tv. Sua imagem parecia tão pouco sólida quanto uma RV. Seus olhos eram ainda mais vazios e opacos. Olhava rispidamente em sua direção. Procurava seus olhos. Um misto de ânsia e agonia subiu pelo corpo de Yuki. Suas pernas perderam o equilíbrio por alguns momentos. Seus pêlos de eriçaram e sua espinha esfriou.

_Aqueles olhos... – _pensava o rapaz que continuava atônito ao pé da escada.

Bastou um piscar de olhos para que tudo aquilo se desfizesse. A imagem já não estava mais lá. A ânsia já havia sumido e seu corpo voltou a se aquecer. Aqueles olhos haviam sumido. Ao mesmo tempo as forças do rapaz também. Suas pernas titubearam de vez e ele caiu no chão espantado. Não sabia o que pensar ou o que fazer. Seus olhos pesaram. Sua visão tornou-se breu e o silêncio martírio. Em poucos segundos ele estava desacordado.


	2. Perda

**Rede – Emaranhados de uma vida.**

**Capítulo 02 – Angústia**

Escuridão. Era tudo que Yuki podia perceber ao seu redor. Um breu enorme que parecia eterno. Tudo parecia defasado. Um eterno vazio. Suas forças haviam se esvaído até a última gota e agora, aquela escuridão parecia se apossar do seu corpo inepto. Foram os minutos mais longos de sua existência. Sua mente parecia atordoada. Ele só não imaginava que aquele breu se desfaria, em parte, para dar origem a pequena garota. Os mesmos olhos vazios, o mesmo cabelo preso em uma única mecha. As mesmas roupas negras e cintilantes.

Yuki já podia sentir sua espinha congelando quando foi surpreso por um inesperado bem-estar. Algo estava diferente. A menina era a mesma, com certeza, porém as sensações haviam mudado. A Ânsia havia dado lugar a uma paz inquieta. Seu coração parecia acalentado em um peito morno, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos já haviam se acostumado com a escuridão e navegavam sem esforço pelo mar negro à sua frente.

-_ Quem é você afinal?_ – bradou o rapaz buscando alguma revolta naquele semblante de paz.

- _Eu? Quem é você Yuki? Por Quê está aqui?_- balbuciou a garota com os olhos mais vagos e lânguidos que poderia se imaginar.

Ela jazia imóvel, a alguns metros de distância de Yuki. Seu semblante era quase etéreo. O rapaz, perplexo com a retórica, apenas fazia observá-la. Buscava saber o que havia mudado daquele ser que antes era inevitavelmente constrangedor e inóspito, e que agora parecia uma simples garota. Seus cabelos agora ganhavam um leve movimento, e seus olhos, apesar de continuarem vazios, traziam uma atenção real voltada a ele. Pela primeira vez eles pareciam observar ele, e não através dele. Era a terceira vez que via aquela menina. Porém ela parecia tê-lo visto muitas outras vezes.

- _Já achou suas respostas... Yuki?_ – Falou a menina enfatizando o nome do rapaz.

- _Eu? Sou apenas mais um garoto ginasial. Como muitos_.

- _Verdade? Você gosta da sua vida... Yuki?_

O rapaz calou-se. O semblante da garota, que antes era sincero e apático, havia se transformado durante as últimas perguntas, e traziam consigo um sorriso sarcástico. Ela estava realmente o enlouquecendo. O que ele iria dizer? Mentir? Dizer que sua vida era ótima? Por alguns instantes essa opção fez-se convidativa, mas algo lhe dizia que ela saberia que era uma mentira.

- _Não é das melhores_ – Murmurou o rapaz cabisbaixo – _Mas você está destruindo o que ainda tenho dela._

- _Eu? E por que acha isso?_ - Retrucou a garota, cada vez mais sarcástica – _Será minha presença ou a falta de certas presenças que fazem de sua vida algo tão_ _tedioso?_

Mais uma vez ela estava certa. O aparecimento desse Deus tem sido a única coisa que ainda o mantém coerente. Ou incoerente. O fato é que ele está sempre só. Sua família desmorona um pouco mais a cada dia e seus relacionamentos não são mais do que dividir uma sala de aula com vários outros adolescentes. A verdade é que a falta de carinho e de amizades faziam a vida dele parecer tão cinza. Se aquela garota fosse realmente o que os registros dizem que ela é, possivelmente já saberia disso. Ela realmente sabia disso. Fizera a pergunta planejando todos esses pensamentos. Yuki havia caído como um peixe na rede.

Quantas vezes em seus sonhos ou na Wired ele afirmou com veemência que seu mundo era muito melhor do que aquela baboseira virtual que mais parecia uma religião de seguidores mortos. Seguidores insanos. Um Deus fictício. E agora, que estava frente-a-frente com tal Deus, seu mundo não parecia tão bom.

- _Você está conectado e sabe disso. Mas o que conhece sobre essa conexão... Yuki? Você a teme não é mesmo? O que teme tanto perder?_

Mais uma vez Yuki ficou mudo. O que ele podia perder? Já não tinha amigos. Já não tinha seus pais. Já era sozinho e triste na maioria de seu tempo. Realmente não tinha o que perder. Mais ainda sim, não desejava deixar aquela existência para seguir uma verdade baseada em um Deus que não passa de uma menina louca. Algo ainda faltava para que ele pudesse aceitar tudo isso. Só não conseguia entender o que.

_- Quer ver o que perdeu?_

_- Como? Você..._

Mal Yuki conseguiu proferir a última frase e o breu tomou tons de variadas cores, ora fortes, ora opacas, machucaram sua visão, confundiram seu sistema nervoso e por fim o fizeram cair novamente inconsciente.

Nada demorou para seus olhos abrirem novamente. Logo percebeu que estava em um lugar conhecido. Era a sala de sua casa. O sol caía tardio, deixando apenas uma mancha laranja transpassar pela janela. Seu pai estava ao sofá, sentado, lendo seu jornal diário. Sua mãe cozinhava com carinho o jantar. E Yuki, uma criança de pouco mais que cinco anos, brincava alegre com um outro menino. Era estranho. O garoto com o qual Yuki brincava tinha o rosto recoberto por uma estranha sombra, que impedia de vê-lo. Ele deveria ter ano menos do que o pequeno Yuki. A cena foi quebrada pela mãe que chamava a família à mesa. Alegre como jamais Yuki havia visto, seu pai ergueu os dois ao ombro e os levou a mesa enquanto os dois sorriam com a brincadeira do pai. Parecia uma família feliz. O verdadeiro Yuki, ao ver tudo isso sentiu um aperto ao peito, e uma lágrima a cair-lhe pelo rosto.

Não demorou mais do que alguns minutos para a cena desfazer-se e dar origem a uma outra. Uma muito mais triste. Yuki ainda tentava se situar quando percebeu sua mãe. Chorando incessantemente sobre um retrato quebrado. Seu pai permanecia de pé, ao lado dela. Ambos trajavam negro da cabeça aos pés. As lágrimas caiam sem precedentes de ambas as faces. Foi então, só naquela hora que Yuki lembrou-se. O menino... Era seu irmão menor. Ele morrera antes de completar quatro anos. Caíra doente da noite para o dia e não resistiu a febre altíssima que o perturbava. Novamente Yuki viu seu rosto ser irrigado pelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Ele sabia qual era o retrato sobre o qual sua mãe chorava. Era o único retrato de família que ainda restava em sua casa atual. Nele estavam gravados os dias felizes que se foram naquela noite. Ele, seu irmão, seu pai e sua querida mãe. Os quatro formavam o retrato de uma família que não durou muito. A essa altura as lágrimas já haviam secado e no peito de Yuki permanecia simplesmente o vazio que o seguiu desde aquela noite. Ele mal se lembrava de seu pequeno irmão, mas lembrava-se perfeitamente dos muitos dias após o falecimento em que sua mãe passara chorando e que seu pai não chegava em casa antes das quatro da madrugada. Doía, porém com essa dor já estava acostumado.

-_Maldita seja essa garota!-_ Murmurou Yuki por entre seus dentes – _Por que me lembrar do que perdi se nunca poderei reaver?_

- _Talvez para que você se lembre que sua existência física só lhe deixará ainda mais ligado a essas perdas._

Lain! Esse é seu nome não é mesmo? Diga! Você é Lain? Você é mesmo um Deus? Pois eu Duvido. Sei sobre você. Pesquisei Tudo sobre você! Devo admitir que apesar desse nome não acreditei que fosse uma menina. Eu desejei te conhecer para saber a verdade. Mas não a verdade sobre mim... A verdade sobre Você! Maldita seja a hora em que me envolvi em tudo isso. Você é uma Deus sem seguidores! Você não existe. É somente um mito! Ninguém se lembra de você. Você é apenas um detrito de informações soltas pela Wired.

- _Talvez. Pense como um mito virtual pode afetar sua realidade. Pense. Pense no que tem a perder. Pense, e venha o quanto antes para cá... Todos estamos conectados. Você pode se libertar se você quiser._

Não demorou muito para que a voz da menina se desfizesse junto com todas as cenas e visões que Yuki presenciou. Tudo girou e descoloriu em uma velocidade impressionante. A mente de Yuki parecia muito confusa, seus olhos pesados e seu corpo dolorido.

Yuki abriu os olhos. Estava em seu quarto. Jazia deitado em sua cama mal arrumada. Seu Navi estava ligado e refletindo no negro da televisão desligada. Ele não tinha vontade de erguer-se. Teria tudo aquilo sido um sonho? Seu pai, dormindo na sala. A garota na Tv. A mesma menina na sua Sala... Lain! Era ela. O mito da Wired. Teria tudo aquilo sido mentira? Aquelas visões. Aquela frase... Tudo tinha sido tão real... Até mesmo o sabor da cerveja choca ainda permanecia em seus lábios. Assim como as dores da última revoada de cores ainda se faziam presente. O que teria sido tudo aquilo?

- _Yuki, Você tem uma mensagem_ - Os pensamentos do rapaz foram interrompidos pela voz digital de seu computador.

Ele nunca esteve tão receoso sobre levantar-se e simplesmente ler um e-mail.

Mesmo nos últimos tempos quando buscou incessantemente toda a verdade por trás daquela profecia. Lain. Mesmo quando procurou saber quem era aquele deus esquecido. Por algum motivo ninguém a conhecia na Wired. Apenas seu nome permanecia gravado em alguns arquivos. Era impressionante que somente ele tivesse conhecimento daquela profecia, mesmo quando o nome Lain estivesse por trás do mito mais famoso da Wired.

-_ Se ela é tão famosa como um hacker, por que ninguém sabe nada sobre ela? Por que todos os seus registros são através de dados e nunca através de pessoas? Por que todos ouvem falar, mas ninguém se lembra dela?_

Um Deus.

_-Seria verdade?_

"Todos estamos conectados". Essa frase nunca o assustou tanto.

Bem, adoraria que me dissessem o que estão achando. Fiquei decepcionada ao reescrever esse capítulo. ele me soou muito corrido. Bem... vamos ver como me saio..


	3. Lain !

**Rede: Emaranhados de uma Vida**

**Capítulo 3 – Lain!**

- ....

Luzes. Cores. Muitas cores oscilavam em uma névoa tão densa como uma brisa. Um mundo cego se fazia presente na paisagem local. Pessoas passavam de um lado a outro da calçada. Sinais piscavam freneticamente em harmonia. Do verde ao vermelho, sem erros. Os carros piscavam seus faróis na noite clara iluminada pela pálida Lua.

Um cruzamento. As luzes da rua pareciam cada vez mais fortes. No centro do cruzamento um ser pairava. Os carros passavam sem ao menos percebê-la. Era uma garota. Olhos vazios observando por através das coisas. Cabelo pesado, quase sem movimento preso em uma mecha solitária a cair ao lado do rosto. Trajava uma camisola branca e suave, contrastando com o ser que a vestia, que parecia atônito e rígido. Lain. A garota estava perdida. Perdida dentro de si mesma.

_- Por quê... Por que me importo tanto com ele?_ – falava a pequena menina de feições suaves e plácidas.

_- Por que ele lembra você._ – Respondeu a mesma garota, de feições sarcásticas e frias.

Eram duas. O ser que pairava agora tinha companhia. As duas presenças estavam uma frente à outra, ao centro do cruzamento por onde milhares de pessoas passavam a ignorá-las. Eram idênticas. As mesmas roupas, o mesmo cabelo. Porém, suas essências conseguiam ser divergentes. Uma estava cheia de perguntas. Outra abarrotada de respostas.

_- A mim? _

_- Sim. Sua apatia. Sua tristeza por nunca ter existido._

_- Mas ele existe. O corpo dele é de verdade... Ele vive. A carne dele..._

_- Você também vive Lain. Nasci aqui. Na Wired. Porém estou viva. A carne é apenas um empecilho. Você sabe disso!_

_- Viva... Mas minha carne... Jamais passou de uma mentira..._

_- Não. Minha carne, sua carne. Era tão verdadeira quanto seus sentimentos. A carne é apenas nosso holograma. Ela existe. Você Existe. Pois Eu existo._

_- Cale a Boca! Como posso existir se as pessoas não lembram de mim? A existência é baseada em passado, presente e futuro. E eu não tenho nem presente nem passado! _

_- Tem certeza? Tens tanta certeza assim? Acabou de responder sua pergunta inicial, pobre Lain. É por isso que você deixou que ele soubesse sobre você. Foi por isso que deu a ele o ímpeto de buscar por ti._

A garota de feições plácidas agora tinha um semblante de medo e angústia misturado. Toda vez que a outra Lain aparece ela se sente dessa forma. Se ambas não passam de uma só, por que então fazer ela sofrer tanto? Por que deixá-la na dúvida? A existência dela era mesmo plena sem ninguém? Sem que ninguém lembrasse dela?

Não demorou muito para que o silêncio fizesse com que a segunda garota desaparecesse em meio à névoa, agora rala.

_- De onde eu vim? Mesmo agora, ubíqua, mesmo assim... O tudo não abrange minha gênese. Por quê?_

A última indagação da menina ressoou ecoando por todos os cantos das ruas. Porém ninguém foi capaz de ouvi-la. Parecia que nada tinha sido sibilantemente proferido. Da mesma forma como a menina, que pairava no encontro daquelas ruas, não era vista, sua forte voz também não era ouvida. Aquilo doeu em seu peito. Ela se sentiu inexistente.

Como se em resposta a esse sentimento, a menina que antes parecia desprovida de matéria ganhou forma dentre as ruas e as pessoas que atravessavam. Sua inexpressiva face tremeluzia nos grandes Outdoors virtuais que adornavam os prédios locais. Os sinais de trânsito obliteraram-se criando um caos organizado. E ao centro de tudo isso, restava somente a pequena menina, que com os olhos desprovidos de brilho resmungava incessantemente para si mesma algumas palavras.

_- Existência... Existência... Existência..._

As buzinas começaram a soar, longe de criar um uníssono, esbravejavam em tempos diferentes. Formavam uma orgia sonora. As pessoas bradavam para que a garota deixasse as ruas e se protegesse em uma das calçadas. Alguns ignoravam. Muitos olhavam calados e imóveis. Sussurros sobre insanidade e suicídio rondavam algumas poucas bocas presentes. Eles faziam barulho. Para alguém verdadeiramente conectado a mais fraca voz soa forte. O mais leve pensamento se torna incansável. Aquela barulheira dantesca estava além do que a garota podia agüentar.

_- Calem-se! Todos vocês! Macacos Ignorantes! _

Antes mesmo da frase da menina chegar ao final, os sons diminuíram de volume. Os berros tornaram-se meros ruídos e a névoa avançou em sua direção. Ela deixou-se envolver por tudo aquilo. Não queria saber de mais nada. Não queria mundo algum, só queria paz. Se a existência significa fazer parte desse tumulto, talvez ela nunca tenha realmente existido. Ela estava cansada e precisava descansar. Talvez ela soubesse por que se interessou tanto em Yuki. Talvez não quisesse saber ou até mesmo ignorasse o motivo. Ela só sabia que queria ajudá-lo a sentir-se feliz. Mesmo que vivendo uma mentira arrumada por ela. Porém tinha medo de que na verdade só quisesse ter certeza que existia nas memórias de alguém. Só quisesse alguém que a fizesse se sentir menos só. Pois é assim que se sentia agora. O mundo real, agora que o protocolo 7 fora refeito, estava um pouco mais longe de seu mundo virtual. Mesmo que o mundo real e o virtual não passem de vertentes um do outro, ainda sim, graças a esse novo protocolo havia uma leve linha dentre eles. Para Lain, era fácil transpassá-la.

Porém, Deuses só são deuses por que possuem seguidores, e mais do que nunca, não só pela vontade de Lain, O Deus da Wired havia sido esquecido. Assim como ela.

Tachibana estava prestes a conseguir o que queria. Se o censo comum acreditar que a Wired é apenas uma ferramenta para auxiliar no mundo real, A verdadeira Conexão será algo que apenas Lain conhecerá, e dessa forma o nível das ondas se enfraquecerá. A Terra não terá neurônios suficientes para sustentar suas próprias ondas. Logo essa conexão ficará mais fraca, e a existência dela não será mais necessária. A Terra voltará a dormir, e ela também. Talvez toda sua existência desaparecesse. Como Deus, ela já não existia, onisciente ou onipresente nas vidas alheias. Ela era agora onisciente e onipresente por sua própria vontade. Por sua própria força, e não pela crença de alguém. Ela era Deusa por que a Terra permitia e não por que os humanos a desejavam. Se ela estivera ali desde que a Wired fora criada, desde que a Terra despertara, se Essa fosse a verdade por trás de sua gênese mal explicada, provavelmente as coisas não seriam muito fáceis daqui para frente. Talvez toda sua atenção voltada a Yuki fosse a esperança de ter de fato existido. Pelo menos para alguém. Ser todos ao mesmo tempo, ser A conexão tornou-se triste, pois, para que ela não ferisse tocando as pessoas, ela passou a ferir apenas a si mesma, ignorando sua existência para aqueles humanos inconscientes. A única existência que ela sempre desejou. Se sofrimentos fossem prova de humanidade, lain era então, ao menos neste instante A mais humana. Aquela que abdicou de si mesma para não ver os seus preciosos sofrendo. Agora, as chagas que Lain havia escondido de si mesma voltaram a sangrar. E a consciência da pobre menina está cada vez mais perdida em um mar vermelho de dor.


End file.
